Walking dead: Apocalypse
by Crimson Red Cross
Summary: As the apocalypse begins, two brothers are thrown into a world that they don't understand. Read as they try to survive the cruel survival of the fittest world known as "The Walking Dead"


Chapter 1: Viral Outbreak

Three Days Before Viral Outbreak

Alabama

Alabama Hospital West Wing

Gripping his stethoscope, the doctor had called it. He had a fever and was going to die beacause of a bite.

"This is very strange… for a week we've been getting calls left and right about bite injurys that no one survives because. I'm sorry, but there're no easy way to say it. No matter the medicine you will die."

"Please don't go!" His cold hands circled the boys face, only to dry up the tears that were already there.

"I can't stay here, I'm in too much pain. I need to rest." The dying man said, before he took his cold, and hard hands off of his face, to put them back on his bed.

"I have almost no one without you! You can't leave me and Kevin! Please, don't go….."

"It's alright buddy…...soon enough, you'll see me too….. I love you Rodrick, and don't you ever forget that…."

Slowly breathing his last, cold, breath of air, he dropped his head back on the pillow, to enter a long and peaceful sleep. A heart line beep was heard as the 13 year old walked out of the hospital room.

"WE HAVE A CODE BLUE, I REPEAT. WE HAVE A CODE BLUE."

Tears shed from his eyes, realizing the person who cared most about him, had just bit the dust, no longer to return.

"Jacob…." he cried. Folding up in the chair, his mother came down to sit beside him, trying to comfort him.

"It's alright Rodrick…. he's in a better place now…. where he won't hurt anymore…" Rodrick shoved her hands off of him, leaving her in shock.

"You think that you can be here after five years of not being here. Do you?!" Rodrick had gotten up from his chair, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Not to mention all the pain you put Me, Dad, Kevin, and Jacob trough! Five years of drugs and alcohol for you, while you left us behind. Get your hands off of me, how dare you call yourself a Mom!" Rodrick moved a couple seats over, to get away from her.

"Please! Understand!"

"No…. I've done growing over the past five years… enough for me to realize that you have to deal with your own mistakes. Your the one that's going to live with the guilt, not me. I hate you!" Waterfalls came from his eyes, catching Kevin's attention. Keen in reached out to Rodrick patting him on the shoulder and taking him into his warm embrace. Rodrick looked into his steely silver eyes as he pulled away.

"Rodrick…" was all he could manage to sputter out before Rodrick bolted to the exit, no longer to be seen.

"See what you've done to him?! Dad literally worked himself to death to provide for us, while you spent all the fucking money on drugs. You took Rodricks college fund, and ran off the god knows we're, and blew all his funds that dad worked so hard for, he killed himself doing so! On drugs! You have put this familiy through more than anybody should have to go through, you shouldn't even be here right now." Kevin had stormed off into Jacobs room, rushing over to Jacobs bed. Soft groans were heard as the hand steadily shook, reaching out to Kevin.

"Jacob!" Kevin hugged him tight, happy at the fact is brother was alive again.

"Rodrick! Quick, come on here! Jacobs alive!" Rodrick was nowhere to be found, but their Mom rushed into the room as she heard the news.

"Jacob! Oh my god! I thought you were dead!" Jacobs cold hand wandered as he felt the soft touch of his mothers skin, moving his hand to the back of her neck.

"Jacob?" She looked into his beaty white eyes, like he no longer had a soul inside of him. No reminance longer with stood inside the walls of his corpse.

Jerking his hand closer to her neck, he slammed his Moms neck into her throats and ripped a whole shred of skin off. Blood poured down onto the floor, every drop he licked of his teeth as the dead Mom dropped to the floor, silent because of what she saw. Kevin was horrified as the once former Jacob had started eating their Mom. As horrible as she may be, no one deserved a death like this.

"Jacob! Stop!" He slammed into Jacob with full force, pinning him to the ground.

"Someone help!" He screamed. Rodrick stood within the doorway, looking down on what was brought upon his Mom. Freezing with fear, several nurses rushed in to aid the poor woman bathing in her own blood. But it was too late, the memory was etched in to the boys mind as the doctor gently shut her eyelids, calling a code blue.

"The last words I said to her…...I….I...I...didn't listen to what I said even…."

Three Months Later

West Georgia

Route 34 Onward To Florida

'Dear journal, it seems to be things are only growing worse with each passing minute. All the pepole we know and love are dying because of Walkers. Pepole these days are just not trust worthy. We meet up with a group a week after the epidemic, but they were all killed by a group of mercanarys. Seeing how much we had, they took all of our supplies and weapons, just to send us on our way.

It's been three months before that, that Rodrick and I were just living life the hard way, dealing with the loss of our brother and Mom. He hasn't spoken since he saw Mom die. I wouldn't blame him, if the last words I spur out to my Mom were "I Hate You" and she died, bleeding out on the floor before your very eyes. I wouldn't speak a word too. I just hope he breaks the ice soon, cause I'm getting a little lonely and it's driving me crazy. I don't know what caused this epidemic to happen, I just hope it hasn't spread to far because our plan relays on just that. When I spent the summer at my Dads boat shop, I learned evreything about a boat, inwards, and outwards. Our plan is to hopefully find a boat on the boondocks harbor by my Dads shop, and take it to another country.

May god bless us on our journey journal

With regards,

Kevin'

Authors Note: Hey guys! Quick question, do you think this chapter was sad enough for a walking dead story? Do you think I should e added more blood and gore? Welp, tell me what you think in the comments pepole. Bye!

Silver The Espeon


End file.
